Thirty Nights
by Rovescio
Summary: SeiferxZell, SquallxZell. AU smutslash. A deal brought unexpected consequences to Zell's and Seifer's lives. Rated M for explicit adult content up the wazoo.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Square's.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing(s**): SeiferxZell, SquallxZell. But mainly SeiferxZell

**Summary:** Zell is a newly-hired, young and enthusiastic secretary of Squall Leonhart's, CEO of one of the most powerful corporations in Philadelphia. But he had secret and missions of his own that wouldn't be discovered by anyone but Seifer Almasy, his boss' best man. They would later confront and a deal would be made, but neither of them had expected the consequences that were to come.

**Warnings:** Shitty title. Yaoi, explicit adult contents. A little bit of non-con for those who like it.

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write an AU about businessmen. 'Cause you gotta admit, guys in suits and ties are freaking hot.

This chapter: Yaoi, oral. A little OCC-ness (it's an AU, what do you expect? But all will be fixed in later chapters).

Big thanks to the awesome Lawchan for beta reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

He tugged on his perfectly-knotted tie and straightened his collar for the tenth time that morning, took a sip of coffee and leaned back on his chair, eyes closed. Mm, black with one…just how he liked it. Mellie was truly the best coffee maker in the world.

He, Seifer Almasy, 27 years old, worked as the Advertising Executive for Growlanser Inc., the largest advertising company in the city of Philadelphia. Two years ago, he had made his debut as an ordinary assistant, just like Keith and Roy; but the boss had quickly realized his ability through his working manners. Then he had been chosen to lead one of the biggest campaigns that year, and it had become a great success. After being promoted several times, he was now the boss' favorite man and the most important gear in the machine, while Keith and Roy stayed the same. He chuckled a little at the thought of those two: so clumsy, stupid, and they just couldn't learn how to make _drinkable_ coffee.

His computer screen flashed, informing a new incoming email. Seifer read it with little interest. It was another one from a big corporation in the capital, inviting him to a conference that they were going to hold in Philadelphia. He was sure this so-called conference was just another excuse for them to make another appointment with him, so that they could have another chance to convince him to transfer to their company by proposing a shit load of promotion. People often wondered why someone as good as him stayed here and not exchanging for a bigger company. Well he just simply couldn't, Philadelphia was his home. Besides, at this place he had *almost* everyone wrapped around his little finger; it was fun to boss them around and not give a fuck about anyone…except for his boss.

His boss. Seifer made a small grumbling noise of disgust as the very thought crossed his mind. That man could easily make anyone piss their pants by just staring them down, for his eyes were so cold and indifferent they were unnerving. Well not Seifer. To him, Ice Prince Squall Leonhart was only an annoying brat with authorities who wasn't capable of showing emotion. But that wasn't all. What really irked him was that the brat was actually one year younger than him. He was a genius with extreme marketing expertise, yet he had to work under someone younger! Leonhart hadn't even constructed the company with his own hands; he'd inherited it from his father, though he was doing a great job maintaining it as much as Seifer hated to admit it. Yes, call him arrogant; call him ungrateful, but there were just so many reasons for him to hate Squall Leonhart.

He had succeeded to divert himself into thinking about something else when a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened.

Seifer immediately forgot what had been on his mind earlier. His eyes were pasted onto the biggest reason that forced him into loathing Leonhart as it stepped into his office with a smile on its face. As lovely as ever.

"Good morning, sir. How are you doing?" The charming smile widened, but still kept its politeness and respect. Because of it, Seifer had been losing sleep and appetite, well not *really* much but enough to be noticed. Each night before closing his eyes, he thought about it and its owner, looking forward to seeing them both the next morning. No, don't call it a crush because Seifer Almasy the Great never did crushes. He wanted whatever he liked, that was all.

The person standing before him, the object of his desires, had short but soft-looking blond hair, some of them golden locks left dangling before a pair of clear azure eyes. Adding more to the appearance that bordered between mature and cute, they also had a *very* cute nose and very, very kissable soft lips that were slightly parted in a warm smile, revealing perfect pearly white teeth. Sweet heavens, Zell Dincht was just so bloody perfect.

Yeah, you heard it right. Zell Dincht. A guy. Who would've known huh, that Seifer Almasy was gay? Look at him, six feet tall if not over a bit; blond hair, jade eyes and manly and handsome and rich and all hell. He was the dream of every woman and he was gay.

Now back to Dincht. The small blond was still going on about a new campaign about which Seifer didn't give a fuck. The green-eyed man couldn't help but secretly stare, and he noticed that Dincht had quite the sexy mouth (not just lips, *mouth* and everything in between). Mm, if only he was his personal assistant, Seifer could make a long list of things the little blond could do with that mouth of his.

But he would have to keep that list to himself, because Dincht wasn't his personal assistant, but Squall's, and that irritated him. He was fairly sure they were fucking behind closed doors. After all, what gay man in their right mind could resist tapping that? Especially when their secretary was as gorgeous as Dincht.? Speaking of which, he still didn't understand why the small blond was already working for such a big company even though he was so young. He knew Squall Leonhart, the brat might be gay (interesting, isn't it?) but still to him business was business. There was no way in hell he would put his fucktoy in such a position just to get his dick sucked more often; there had to be another reason to it. Or maybe Dincht was actually an excellent employee...Whatever, it was none of his concern.

"That concludes it. Mister Leonhart wants your idea by tomorrow morning, plus your final decision on the other two projects. Please note that you have a meeting with two agents from Harley's this afternoon," azure eyes seemed to sparkle as their owner smiled briefly at Seifer. "Do you have any questions, sir?"

/_Yeah, I wonder if you could lock the fucking door, come over here and suck my fucking cock?_/ Seifer swept the question that he'd always been meaning to ask to one side, and mumbled a short "No." as a reply.

"Thank you very much, sir." There it was again, that lovely smile, although it seemed a little...forced. "If you'd excuse me."

Seifer found himself unable to unglue his gaze from Zell as the younger man took his leave, back turned to him for jade eyes to drink in the sight of a lean, perfect body hidden under layers of thick clothes. Once the door closed, he let out a long and silent sigh. Then he turned on his computer, which was long forgotten, and decided that it was time to get back to work, knowing that he wouldn't see Dincht for the rest of the day.

* * *

Squall Leonhart was seated comfortably on his expensive leather chair, his fingers looped and placed on his stomach, eyes glued to the ceiling of his luxury office for no reason. Documents and reports were left discarded on his desk, for he hadn't even bothered to look at them. He was waiting for someone.

A moment later there came a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

As always when he laid eyes on the young secretary, Squall's heart skipped a beat. It had been eight months since the day they had first met, yet the blond never ceased to make him, or anyone, gape mentally in awe. Although he was dressed in a suit, the smooth curves that defined his slim waist and hips were still elegantly shown. He looked appealing, yet at the same time addictive and maybe even poisonous.

"Good evening, sir." Zell said, and the corner of Squall's thin lips curled up a little into a smile at the politely spoken words of greeting. "How was the conference, sir?"

The solid man narrated without much interest. "Good as always. Those old fools were suggesting on cutting our contract with ASP and proposing new solutions to save our budget and other stupid things like that." He paused and reached for his coffee, taking a good sip. "I should probably get rid of them in a week or two."

When he looked up, the young employee was busy gathering the scattered sheets of paper on his bureau, giving each a quick look before classifying them. "But they've been here for so long; they were once Mister President's, your father's, best crew." Blue orbs fixed into grey ones. "Your most loyal men, if I must say."

The man just closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. "So they are. Loyal, but not so good anymore, _if I must say_." He gave his secretary a look under which lay many meanings. "This coffee's not doing me any good. Would you care to fetch me a glass of red wine?"

Silence filled the room for a moment except for the sound of liquor being poured into a glass. During the while, Squall openly let his gaze roam all over his assistant's backside, hips and waist. Zell, of course, was aware of his boss' eyes on him.

"Fill yourself a glass too, if you want."

Zell looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Oh no, thank you sir," he added, before placing the wine bottle back on its rack in the cabinet, inside which many types of expensive liquor were displayed. It seemed like every rich man had the same hobby.

Not daring to be too close to Mister Leonhart, Zell approached and handed his boss the glass from across the table. Squall received it with a smile for his words of gratitude, took a very small bit and closed his eyes as if to savor the exquisite taste.

"I bought this last week from a great dealer, haven't got the chance to try. 1963, French. Sweet, a little bitter, yet stinging. Quite worth the price." He shook the glass lightly, examining closely as the thick waves of red liquid trickled down the inside of the glass. "Still, I like Cognac better. Traditional. You?"

"I'm not good with alcohol, sir."

Leonhart raised one eyebrow.

"I've never drunk Cognac before."

"What about wine?"

The blond shook his head. "Same thing, sir." The brown-haired man chuckled amusedly.

That made Zell laugh a little out of embarrassment. "I really can't drink much, sir."

"Well that is just bad."

Zell looked up from the documents that he had been reading and curiously lifted one golden eyebrow.

"I won't be able to take you along to dinners or meetings if you can drink nothing apart from water and orange juice."

Amused, the assistant smiled but said nothing. Silence filled the room once more as Squall watched his employee sorting out reports and papers intently. But he was the one to break it.

"I'll help you."

Zell asked with a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Come here." Squall commanded, his head motioning Zell to move closer. The blond reluctantly complied, taking small steps towards his boss and decided to stand next to his chair, right arm draped over the headrest, his hand almost touching Squall's shoulder. The man then lifted his wine glass up with his right hand for Zell to observe, causing blue eyes to follow his movement.

"I'll teach you to guess a wine sample's flavor without having to drink it." He shook the glass a little. "First, the color. With red wine, the redder it is, the more it's sour. With white wine it's the contrary." He paused to look over at Zell who nodded politely. "Good wine always has a slight taste of sourness, but not much. Second," he brought the glass under his nose. "The aroma. You can pretty much guess the taste of your wine just by examining it. Here." He lifted it up again; the younger man bent down a little to try himself. "Addicting, isn't it?" he asked, and the younger man smiled in response. Squall then smirked momentarily before continuing, each word rolled off his tongue silkily; the way his lips moved hinted a lot of meanings that only Zell could make out in profile.

"But the best way is still to have a real taste yourself." With that, he deliberately sipped a fair amount of dark red liquid, but not swallowing it. Zell immediately understood his intention, so he bowed down without Squall having to motion him, and their lips met in a slow kiss.

At first, neither of the men did anything; the kiss remained as a very still one, lips locking. But when Squall started to gently suck on Zell's soft and full bottom lip, the blond began to tentatively respond, by mimicking Squall's action on the man's top lip lightly, as if he was unsure, but both of them knew that wasn't the case. Still keeping their lips pressed together, Squall began moving against Zell's mouth and ran the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, demanding an entrance.

As soon as the blond parted his lips, instead of the invasion of his boss' tongue he felt a warm wave of liquid being pushed into his mouth. Since the passage between them wasn't perfectly sealed, a stray droplet of red wine escaped and dribbled down Zell's chin. Quickly, Squall withdrew and moved to lick it away teasingly.

"Don't swallow yet," he instructed, planting a kiss on the spot where the liquid pearl had been. In the mean while the blond decided that he was feeling quite uncomfortable in their current position so he backed away to turn Squall's chair around, and moved his legs to either side of the man's thighs to settle himself on Squall's lap. He smiled against his boss' mouth as he felt hands placing themselves on his waist, and responded by setting his own on broad shoulders.

When Zell tilted his head to one side in order to deepen the kiss, Squall pulled away, poking one finger into the blonde's chest playfully to stop him from doing so. The youth seemed dumbfounded, and that made him smirk a little. He had to admit that those boyish good looks were the biggest part of Zell's charm.

"I'm not finished yet," he said, right hand moving to rest on the nape of Zell's neck, pulling him closer and holding him in place; while the other which was still resting on his slim waist began stroking up and down. This earned Squall a small purr of contentment.

"Did you swallow?" Zell shook his head. "Good. Now, move your tongue," Squall grazed those soft lips with his own before breaking the contact and continued, "Let it roll around your mouth."

Zell closed his eyes as their mouths collided again, this time with more force and need for contact, but not passion. The employer immediately got down on attacking the blond with his tongue, slipping it past his lips and into the wet cavern of his mouth. The stinging taste of wine covered the intertwined slick muscles as they met and lapped at each other; Squall's running along Zell's teeth and gums, coating every inch square of surface with the fluid. In the mean while Zell's brain was having a hard time trying to analyze all the flavors that were bursting inside his mouth: the mixed aromas of ripe fruits, cinnamon and oak mingling with the faint smell of Squall's minty breath fueled their kiss further, making both men's senses tingle with the newly discovered sensation that neither of them had experienced before. As the kiss broke, Zell could still taste the remnant of the wine at the root of his tongue, although the liquor itself had already been swallowed.

"How was it?" Squall asked, though Zell didn't really understand what the man meant by "it", the wine or the kiss. So he chose to answer about both.

"Kind of nice, sir. Sweet but strong, a little bitter."

Squall chuckled amusedly. Zell was really clever in a very special way. "I always wondered why you never order anything when we go out for dinner or even when we're at the club." He mused. "But you never told me the reason until just now."

Zell squeezed his boss' shoulders lightly, smiling at the man. "You never asked, sir. You rarely voice your thoughts," he said, his right hand's index finger tracing the inward sew lines of Squall's elegant white chemise.

The brown-haired man's eyes bore a hint of amusement but he said nothing.

"Have I ever disappointed you, sir?"

"What do you mean?"

Zell's hands were massaging his shoulders now, stroking and squeezing skillfully.

"As your personal assistant, sir." Squall's breath hitched contentedly when he felt the tension in a certain sore muscle being released by his secretary's expert fingertips. "Have I ever done something wrong? Am I doing a good job being your assistant?"

Squall smiled. "Never. And yes, you are."

"I appreciate it."

And their lips met again, rubbing and nipping, but no tongues. Squall really did enjoy this, this kind of relationship. They touched, they kissed, they had sex and messed around after office hours; but in their caresses on one another's body there held no emotion. He knew that he didn't have any feelings of love towards the younger man, but there was still something between them. Loyalty, perhaps. They weren't lovers, but they weren't complete strangers either. There were sides of Squall that Zell couldn't see, and there were sides of Zell that Squall wasn't aware of. The distance between them was just right, and they were both comfortable with it. The chestnut-haired smiled into the kiss when he felt one thigh rub suggestively against his, and to respond he brought his hand down to stroke it gently, making the younger man moan into his mouth. Their gazes met briefly as Squall pulled back, before quickly loosening Zell's tie by tugging on it, undoing the collar button in one swift motion and diving in for the bits of delicious flesh of Zell's neck exposed to him. As he was busy planting small kisses all over Zell's skin he could feel teeth nipping his left earlobe lightly, for it was the only part of his body that Zell could reach with his mouth in this position. Squall almost groaned when one hand found his genitals and began to fondle them through the fabric of his dress pants.

He had to withdraw. "Wait," he breathed. "Not here. I don't have any condoms."

The blond stopped his ministrations on Squall's hardening erection for a moment to think. It didn't take him long to decide, and as he did he smiled deviously, shifted himself in Squall's lap and slid down slowly. The man grunted.

Zell was kneeling in front of Squall now, facing his crotch. Then he began to agonizingly slowly massage Squall's upper thighs, pinching and kneading and stroking up and down, eventually arriving at the sensitive region near the fly. Squall's belt buckle was quickly undone with a nice click.

That only made the man's impatience grow.

"Oh yeah, get it out," he managed to breathe out, since Zell had begun to expertly caress his now straining organ that was desperate to be let free and taken care of. The young assistant deliberately traced along his employer's fly with his index finger, feeling the tension and need pulsing underneath. After several good minutes of teasing, he decided to finally get to work, catching the zipper between his teeth he gingerly lowered it whilst gazing up at Squall lustfully, knowing that the man was probably going crazy. He broke the eye contact before reaching inside, rolling down the waistband of Squall's undergarment, revealing his erect cock.

Zell circled the base with his palm, which caused Squall to hiss in anticipation. The man wasn't too big, but still very well-endowed. A strong musky scent of lust hit the blond's nostrils, and he felt some random muscles in his body twitch.

Squall gripped the end of his armrest tightly in surprise when Zell gave his cock a none-too-gentle squeeze at the root where that talented hand still was. He wasn't prepared either when said hand immediately started to stroke the entire length of his cock, thumb pressing down teasingly on the tip each time it arrived there. Zell grew bored of it after a while, so he slowed down and leaned closer in order to get ready for the main course.

"I've locked the door," Zell stated and Squall shuddered for the blond's breath was washing over the head of his cock. Involuntarily his hips bucked up, eager to get into that talented mouth. Knowing that his boss might go insane if he didn't stop playing around soon, but since a part of him still wanted to do so, Zell decided to commence at first by licking it base to tip; and when Squall threw his head back grunting, Zell prepared his throat and dove in, swallowing it whole.

"Holy hell!"

Squall's natural reflex to receiving a blowjob is to grab the hair, so he did. He guessed he might have done it a little too harshly because Zell winced. However that didn't stop the blond: with his lips still tightly closed around the shaft he slowly sucked back upwards, making an erotic popping noise as the delicious contact broke completely. Squall's whole body stiffened as Zell's tongue attacked him almost at once, the slick muscle slowly running in a delicious circle motion around the tip of his penis. After the preparation was done, Zell placed a small fraction of the head inside his mouth. Deliberately, he slid his moist tongue over it and went down gradually, causing his boss to grunt each time when it came in contact with the roof of his mouth. Finally as it hit the back of his throat, he began bobbing his head up and down in a steadily slow rhythm.

Above, Squall was having difficulty staying focused, for the pleasure was eating him up wholly. He sucked in a short, sharp breath as Zell sped up suddenly for a few seconds, slowed down again, then progressively regained speed. The unpredictable changes of pace made the brown-haired man senses tingle with excitement. For a brief moment he wondered how experienced Zell had been prior to meeting him, but the absolute pleasure the younger man was providing him prevented his brain from functioning correctly. Right then he could only concentrate on the extremely hot and moist feeling Zell's mouth was giving his sex, and how much he enjoyed it.

"Mnn..." Zell's low moan vibrated along Squall's shaft, causing uncontrolled electric jolts to traverse the man's spine, numbing every neuron, stimulating every synapse. Both men could feel it coming, intensifying, as swiftly as hot lava rising inside a volcano about to erupt. The hand that had been caressing Squall's thighs, Zell brought it over, seeking the man's testicles and immediately started fondling and shuffling the smooth sacs. Abruptly he ceased the bobbing motion and pulled back, deciding to finish it the messy way. With his lips pursed the blond planted quick, sloppy kisses all over the top of Squall's penis, then just as he reached the corona, he began a throughout massage with only his tongue. Up and down, up and down, under the head along the ridge, tracing a pulsing vein, long hard licks from base to tip then back on top, all over and haphazardly coming in contact with the urethra, the pace hurried and expeditious, all the while still roughly caressing the base with one hand and the testicles with the other.

As the skillful tongue dip into his sensitive slit and a thumb pressed hard onto his perineum, Squall's mind exploded. "Swallow!" he commanded hastily, barely catching a glimpse of Zell trying to gather everything in that talented mouth before he tossed his head back, his body became rigid as the violent climax overtook him. He remained like that for a few seconds until the final waves of his orgasm died down, then, surprising them both, pulled Zell up for a quick kiss.

"That was…" Squall breathed, unable to find any words.

"Mmm," Zell agreed, brushing aside some slick locks of hair that were glued to Squall's forehead.

_Life is good indeed._

* * *

**A/N:** I've checked this many times, but there's still something weird. Oh well. Tell me if you find grammar mistakes or flaws. Just don't flame.

Zelly is not as innocent as you think Squall, ooh no.

Next chapter, more Seifer!


End file.
